


Escape to the Ocean

by sstwins



Series: Femslash Feb 2021 [25]
Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Sunset never wanted to take away Adagio’s music.
Relationships: Adagio Dazzle/Sunset Shimmer (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls)
Series: Femslash Feb 2021 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148462
Kudos: 6





	Escape to the Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again for another year! I'll be uploading fics weekly this year, so expect some larger batches of 5-7 fics at a time. If you're interested, feel free to stick around for the series!
> 
> This was written as part of Femslash Feb! The couple was a request from Tumblr!
> 
> Prompt: Day 25 - Water

Sunset liked to imagine what Adagio must have been like before she ended up in the human world. As a siren she must have been ferocious, leading her kin around. Sunset had never seen a siren in the flesh, but judging from their voices, they were no joke. She’d always stayed landlocked in Canterlot when she’d been in Equestria, so she doubted that their paths would have ever crossed. She wondered how Adagio felt about having the freedom to move around on land, but only after she’d been stripped of most of her power.

Sunset hadn’t wanted to take away Adagio’s voice. It was so beautiful, like an angel. But there was no other way. She was hurting people, and Sunset couldn’t allow that. Too many people had been hurt already through her own actions. And that was what sirens did. They sang and lured people to their own demise. And if Sunset hadn’t had friends around to support her, she might have followed that same fate.

Adagio was beautiful. But a broken siren was purposeless. It was no wonder that she’d fled. Sunset wondered if she would ever sing again. In some ways, she really hoped she would. Maybe Adagio had escaped to the seaside, to take comfort in what she knew. Maybe she’d hopped on a boat and sailed to the middle of the ocean. Sunset could only imagine.


End file.
